Sonic and Mega Man: Blue Convergence
by JJMAN65
Summary: When Sigma and Lyric join forces to conquer the multiverse, it's up to Sonic, Mega Man, and their many allies to defeat the sinister duo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm here with another fanfic. It's based on Mega Man and Sonic: Worlds Unite, but it's going to be different (really different since I only read the first two and the prelude). The main difference will be the cast of the Sonic Boom universe. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a terrible day to be the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman. His plans were simple: study these so called "Genesis Portals", harness their power, and finally defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. However, a problem (eight to be literal) made his scheme a hopeless goal.

"You should be honored Dr. Eggman. It's not every day that the great Sigma compliments a mere human."

"I can actually say you're more resourceful than the Eggman in my world. Building Sigma a new body out a material that would boggle the mind of a present scientific genius."

"If I were you, I'd make sure the fat buffoon didn't booby trap the metal suit."

Dr. Eggman grinned sarcastically at his superiors as they inspected Sigma's new body. Along with Sigma were Lyric the Last Ancient and the zeti of Lost Hex, The Deadly Six. Eggman hated this. If he had Metal Sonic with him at the moment, he would make these eight villains pay for his forced labor, but all he had were Orbot and Cubot.

"Yes, yes thank you," Dr. Eggman said, hiding his sarcasm and wiping the sweat from his for head. "Now you all can take it from here."

Sigma laughed, "Oh no Doctor, you have much work to do. I mean look at all of these blueprints. And of course, I'm no scientist after all."

"Why don't you get robo-snake to do it?" Dr. Eggman asked, arms crossed. "I recall him saying that he was an inventor as well."

"Because we're your superiors you over bloated water sack!" Lyric yelled, "Now I suggest not making the same mistake **_my_** Eggman did!"

"Or what!?" Eggman barked back, pointing at Lyric. "How about I call Metal Sonic back here and have him shove that tail right up your…,"

Orbot taps Eggman on his shoulder nervously, "Boss…,"

Eggman turns around to see the Deadly Six smiling at him. Zavok, the leader, cracking his knuckles.

"I'd suggest you listen to them Doctor," Zavok threatened. "Remember, you need arms to contact that robotic hedgehog."

"And I love to break body parts!" Zazz, the pink zeti, snapped his own oval shape head to threaten the doctor.

Eggman looked at the eight villains. He knew the red zeti was right, there was no point in trying to fight when he would easily lose. "What I meant was that this is too much for one scientific master mind to handle."

Sigma smiled and held out his hand, palm facing upward, "Now doctor, all you had said to say is that you required assistance."

A Genesis Portal formed in Sigma's palm. Out of it came Doctors: Eggman Nega, Eggman (Boom), and . The three looked at Eggman and then at everyone else.

"What, where am I?" Wily asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but messing with dimensions is my job!" Eggman Nega yelled.

"Lyric!? I thought I … I mean **Sonic** defeated you!" Boom Eggman gasped at the robotic reptile.

Lyric snarled, "Well you thought wrong! Zazz! Zomom! Take these four to one of those egg-shaped capsules."

The skinny and fat zetis did as they were told. They dragged all four doctors to the badnik construction room and tossed them into one of the empty capsules.

"This is what you get for calling me fat when we first met!" Zomom yelled as he threw the three Eggmen inside.

Zazz tossed Dr. Wily and Eggman Nega into the capsule, "Nighty-nighty boys. Better hope that Sigma doesn't let us skin you alive after your work is done!"

Zazz laughed as he and Zomom left the four scientist alone for the day.

"What were those things?" asked Dr. Wily, scared enough that his hair stood straight up.

"Zeti. Aliens who take resident on a planet called the Lost Hex." Dr. Eggman explained. "Annoying bunch, they have the power to take over any electronic device, including robots. I had them under control until Lyric and Sigma destroyed my Cacophonic Conch. Those are very hard to find you know."

"Control robotic and electronic device you say?" Boom Eggman repeated, looking at the circular device on his arm.

Eggman Nega pointed angrily at Dr. Eggman, "Well isn't this just a fine mess you got us in Ivo!"

"Don't start with me you back stabbing, dimension traveling, timeline tearing jerk!" Dr. Eggman yelled back. "You probably have something to do with these Genesis Portals!"

"Fellas, fellas…" Boom Eggman said, trying to calm down his two counterparts, "…we're all evil geniuses, right?"

The two Eggmen nodded.

Boom Eggman looked at Wily, "And you as well my grey haired friend?"

Dr. Wily nodded. "Yes, but the four of us won't be able to defeat a robot, a giant snake, and six aliens without some machines or weapons.

"What do they plan on doing anyway Ivo?" Eggman Nega asked Dr. Eggman.

"They plan on leaving devices that will combine every dimension that a Genesis Portal leads to so they can rule one unified world," Dr. Eggman answered. "Apparently, Sigma has been spying on all of us ever since the portals came to form."

"Fat chance. Sonic would just stop them like they do me… us," Boom Eggman stated, leaning back against the wall.

"And Mega Man…," Wily added, "…he'll notice something in a heartbeat."

Dr. Eggman thought for a moment. Maybe they could get Sonic and Mega Man to help free the other doctors and himself. Or better yet…, "My colleagues. I have an idea that just might get us revenge on Sigma, Lyric, the Deadly Dunces, and possibly have Sonic and Mega Man calling us **master**. But we'll have to carry out this plan carefully and not give our captors any hints of it! Who's with me?"

"Count me in!" Boom Eggman shook Dr. Eggman's hand, "Anything to get revenge on that rotten snake!"

Dr. Wily shook Dr. Eggman's hand as well, "You three seem like fine gentle. And I rather be not here with those six demons running around."

Eggman Nega scoffed, "Count me out! You two don't realize it, but that fool will get us all killed when this is all over."

"Says the guy that tried to destroy his home dimension with no regret of his own life." Dr. Eggman remarked. "It's your choice Nega. Team up with us and escape or wind up becoming the slave to those eight."

Eggman Nega imagined Zazz and Zomom trying to make an omelet out of him. Then Master Zik, the elderly zeti, using the scraps in fruit salad. "Alright Eggman, what's the plan?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2 everyone. And regarding that question about the Sonic Boom versions of the characters, they will meet each other.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Deadly Ambush

"Green Hill Zone. I love running through this place! Too bad I don't have enough time for sightseeing."

Sonic The Hedgehog, with emerald radar in hand, followed the signal to edge of Green Hill Zone. Ever since planet Earth was shattered a few months ago by one of Eggmans' backfiring schemes, the quick hedgehog and his freedom fighters have been on the hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. If Sonic could find this one, it would be their sixth to Eggmans' one.

Suddenly, Sonic came to a complete stop at a lake, "Evening Lake, kind of ironic that the Chaos Emerald would be right here." The emerald radar beep louder and faster. Sonic could see the Chaos Emerald under the water, being guarded by a crab. "Great, just great."

Sonic jumps into the water, landing in front of the crab and the Chaos Emerald. The crab shoved the emerald under his arm and held out its pincer menacingly at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey little guy," Sonic gargled as he talked underwater, "how about you hand over that emerald nice and slow?"

* * *

"AHHH!" Sonic yells as the crab tightens its grip on his nose.

The blue blur manages to snag the emerald from the crab, but not before the crustacean clamped onto his nose. It felt like the bone is his nose was about break in two.

"Get off! Get off!" Sonic yanks on the crab, making the pain worse. "That's it, get for a spin dash!"

Sonic curled into a ball and spun around in place for a few seconds. When stopped, the crab was dizzy and released his nose. This gave Sonic the chance to kick the crab back into the lake (only for a pelican to scoop it up afterwards).

"Good riddance!" Sonic rubs his sore nose, making it oval shape again. "I'm just happy Tails, Sally, and the others never saw this. Although, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, I almost laughed when that crab was pinching your brains out."

Sonics ears twitched when he heard that calm, emotionless voice. One that he has not heard in a long time, "That voice. Can it be…"

Sonic couldn't believe it. Three members of the Deadly Six: Zavok, the red, muscular leader, Zor, the sadistic, purple haired spy, and Zeena, the green, flirty queen b. of the group.

"It's been a long time… Sonic," Zavok smirked. "The last time we set foot on your planet, that fool Eggman made us capture those animals for him."

"And from the view of it from outerspace," Zeena says in a playful tone, "it looks like you guys did number on this water ball."

Sonic turned his back to the three zeti, "Listen, if you three came for another beating I'm pretty busy at the moment. You guys already saw what happened to my world so just buzz off."

"It's not that simple," Zavok explains, "our employer demands that we bring you back, whether you conscious or not."

"Oh, so you guys are Eggmans slaves again I see," Sonic joked, noticing their black jackets, "he even gave you employee uniforms."

"More like, he's our slave now," Zor corrected. "We're actually working with a villain who has the same ideas as us… well Zavok and Master Zik."

"And it was actually three Eggmen and this old guy named Wily who built these suits for us!" Zeena adds, looking at her finger nails.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Three Eggmen? And Wily? As in a short, bald man with gray hair on the sides of his head?"

Zavok glared at Zeena, "You've revealed too much information Zeena."

"Well it's not like the blue windbag will be able to stop us," Zeena flipped her hair, "I mean these suits are supposed to increase our powers."

"Well then…" Sonic ran full-force toward the three zeti, "let's test them shall we!?"

* * *

MegaCity

'Finally, I got everything on Dr. Lights' supplies list."

Mega Man, walking along the city streets, was on his way home from an electronics store in MegaCity. It's been quite peaceful for the blue bomber lately. Dr. Wily has been mysteriously quiet, Xander Payne behind bars, and no evil robot masters to battle. It truly felt like ever lasting peace!

"I'm curious to see what Dr. Lights going to make with all of this stuff," Mega Man said, looking at the box, "well… maybe not this hairstyle kit."

Mega Man continues down the road to Lights' Lab, thinking about how the rest of the way will turn out, "Dr. Lalinde and Quake Woman are coming to the lab later on. I wonder what Quake Woman's been up to." The kid robot blushes a little, "Hehehe, she is one of my closes friends."

"Yo, Little Boy Blue!"

Mega Man turned around to see Zazz, Zomom, and Master Zik grinning at him. The three zeti confused and intrigued the blue robot at the same time.

"Yes? May I help you three with something?" Mega Man asked, eye brow raised.

Master Zik stepped forward, "You're Mega Man, correct young one?"

"Yes sir," Mega Man responded. "And if I may ask again, do you require any assistance?"

Zazz looked at Master Zik and the old zeti nods an approval and points his staff towards Mega Man.

"What we require," Zazz lunges at Mega Man like a wild lion, "…is for you to come with us in a box!"

* * *

Green Hill Zone

"I'll give you three some credit," Sonic flips over Zavoks shoulder to dodge his punch, "you've improved since our last battle."

"I would say thank you if I actually cared," Zor states as shoots an energy blast at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic evades it and counters by using a homing attack on the young zeti, "When I listen to thin guy I feel bad about calling Shadow em **oooo!** "

Zeena landed a blow on Sonic when he paid her no attention. A rather painful blow in between the legs.

"I should've expected that," Sonic grumbles as he gets up.

"Well, a least you can say an attractive woman touched you in your special place blue boy," Zeena suggestively grinned. "I mean not that the pink hedgehog or the squirrel girl would be able to."

Sonic's face turned red at the remark, "How about I spin dash you like a **Queen B.** , you **B!?** "

Sonic was about to curl into a spin dash, but he was stuck. Confused, he looked down to see a pair of dark violet hands holding him down, "Seriously? Let go of me you dark and moody-

"Oh Sonic…" Zavok whispers into the hedgehogs' ear.

Sonic turns around to see the red zeti towering over him.

" **Lie Down and Die!** " Zavoks punches Sonic in the face, hard enough to knock him out cold. He laughs as Sonic falls to the ground with a loud thud. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Zazz would've loved to see this," said Zor, checking to see if Sonic was truly unconscious.

Zeena presses a button on her jacket and a hologram of Sigma appears before her.

"Alluring Zeena, did you, Zavok, and Zor accomplish your goal in subduing the hedgehog?" Sigma asks.

"Mission accomplished big S," Zeena smiles.

Sigma nods, "Good, good. I'll open a portal for the three of you quickly."

When the hologram of Sigma disappeared, Zeena turned around to see Zavok and Zor giving her a weird look. "What? Did this fight ruin my eye liner? My hair?"

" **Big S?** Really?" Zavok asked, disgusted by Zeenas' pet name for Sigma.

* * *

"I'm surprised you survived this long in one piece, but now it's time to disassemble your shiny blue butt!" Zazz yelled as he slashed Mega Man across the chest.

The blue bomber placed his hands on the three scratches. He hoped the three zeti didn't realize he was getting weak from the battle, "I can't keep this up any longer. I know they're not robots, but I have no choice!"

Zazz and Zomom rush towards Mega Man in an attempt to double team him. The blue robot counter attacks firing a charge shot at Zazz, whom regretted taking the place head on.

"Don't think that little light will hurt me!" Zomom roared, "I'm big boned!"

"Then let's see if you handle a **rock upper**!" Mega Man punches Zomom in the stomach, managing to dent his metal jacket.

"Oh oh…," the fat zeti fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain, "I feel yesterday's breakfast, lunch, and dinner coming up."

Mega Man smirked, "Okay, now where's the round, yoda, looking one…"

"Behind you, metallic one!" Master Zik called out.

Mega Man turns around ready to shoot the old zeti. However, the blue hero can't move his body, "What's going on?"

Master Zik laughs, "You see my boy, us zeti have the ability to manipulate magnet waves. In young kids' terms, we can control electronic devices?"

"If you had this power to begin with why didn't you-," Mega Man felt a blow to his neck and immediately fell to the ground.

The three zeti leaned over him. Zomom hosted the robot over his shoulders.

"We didn't use our power because we wanted to make sure Sigma and Lyric would have no trouble with their **test subjects** ," Zazz answered the unconscious Mega Man.

Master Zik pressed about on his jacket. A hologram of Lyric appeared.

"Master Zik, I assume everything went according to plan?" Lyric asks.

"Yes, yes. The three of us subdued Mega Man and he's ready for your plans," Master Zik answered.

* * *

"Egad, I think your Sonic is smaller than mine!" Boom Eggman exclaimed, looking at Sonic in his test tube. "And he's not wearing a scarf or sports tape!"

Dr. Eggman starts laughing, "Your Sonic wears a scarf? What a dork!"

"Just wait until I get out of here Eggheads!" Sonic threatens. "I'm going thrash you two, Eggman Nega, and Dr. Wily over there!"

Dr. Wily was surprised that Sonic knew his name. He didn't recall ever meeting him before, "How does that blue hedgehog know me?"

Dr. Eggman places his shoulder around Dr. Wily, "You see Albert, we actually worked together to stop Sonic and Mega Man before. Though-,"

A door opens. Sigma, Lyric, and the Deadly Six walk in. Zazz and Zomom toss Mega Man into the capsule, keeping him at bay with their powers.

"Mega Man!?" Sonic was surprised to his fellow blue hero, "These jerks nabbed you too!?"

Mega Man gave Sonic a confused look, "Um… who are you? And are you a talking hedgehog?"

"So this is the other Eggmans' Sonic," Lyric stared at the blue blur through the glass. "He looks shorter than the Sonic I fought with in my dimension."

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Just let us go you overgrown snake!"

"Let you go?" Sigma laughs. "Oh no, the doctors have big plans for you two."

"Big plans?" Mega Man asks, not too fond of Sigmas' tone.

Zavok smirks, "Let's just say that **Tails** won't be able to save you this time."

Sonic gulped as he knew what Zavok was alluding to, "Oh boy, this can't be good."

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver-X

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 3 everyone. I'm sorry if it looks a bit rushed but, when I was writing I thought the events went well together.

* * *

Chapter 3: Silver-X

"For the last time Ivo, you're sure this plan will work?" Eggman Nega asks Dr. Eggman. Nega was thinking about the many outcomes if the Doctor's plans were to fail.

Dr. Eggman answered, "For the last time yes! You know Nega, if you're so doubtful of my plan-,"

"I just don't want to be eaten alive!" Eggman Nega snaps back.

"Gentlemen!" Wily got the two Eggmen's attention, "Here they come!"

"We have to play it cool," said Boom Eggman, trying to convince himself, "Lyric can smell betrayal a mile away."

Sigma, Lyric, and the Deadly Six all walked into the laboratory. They looked at the two heroes confined in the test tubes and then back at the Doctors. Sigma leaned down so he could talk face to face with the doctors.

"Is the transformation ready?"

"And he means it better be ready," Lyric threatens.

Zazz jumps onto Sonic's tube and roars at the blue hedgehog, "Yeah! I can't wait to screw with Sonic's mind when he's a robot!"

"It's ready," Eggman answers, looking toward Wily, "Albert, if you don't mind."

Dr. Wily pushes a button on a machine. Flashing lights and loud buzzing noises feel the room; then Sonic and Mega Man began to change form.

"Wily!" Mega Man yelled, his body being transformed and reprogrammed from a robot master to a **badnik**.

"Eggman!" Sonic howls, his body changes from flesh and blood to cold, hard metal. Since Mega Man was already a robot, the transformation for Sonic was more painful. The Deadly Six and Lyric took delight in the blue hero's pain.

"Just wait little hedgehog," Zavok smirks, "Soon you'll be in even more pain as you shatter your friends and your world!"

When everything stopped, Dr. Wily pressed another button to open the capsules. Despite the previous forced labor, the two doctors were proud at their new creations.

"May Wily and I present…" Eggman begins.

"With help from Eggman Nega and this other Eggman," Wily continues.

" **Mecha Sonic Man and Full Metal Mega Man!"** the two doctor's finished together.

Sigma, Lyric, and the Deadly Six looked at one another and then back at the robots.

"Stupid names," Lyric states boldly, "But as long as they work."

Dr. Eggman was about to mouth off Lyric for calling his names "stupid"; however, Boom Eggman stops him.

"And you can guarantee these two will destroy all of their idiotic friends!" Boom Eggman let go of Dr. Eggman as he calms down.

"For your sakes they better." Lyric warns as he inspects the two robots.

"By the way," Boom Eggman asks Lyric, "why didn't you nab the Sonic from our dimension?"

Lyric looked at Boom Eggman and laughed, "Are you serious? After talking to the Deadly Six I realized that our Sonic is nothing compared to theirs. Even though he and his band of furries thwarted my plans to get the Chaos Crystals, their nothing compared to heroes of this dimension. Besides, there's something else in this universe that has intrigued my scientific mind."

Zor hands Lyric a Chaos Emerald, "I don't know what that jewel does nor do I care but, Sonic was trying hard to get it."

Eggman facepalmed at the sight of the red Chaos Emerald, "A Chaos Emerald. Of all the times Sonic had one on him."

"The time for chat is over," Sigma announced, as he patted M. Sonic Man and F.M. Mega Man on the head, "Our new commanders need a little warm up practice. Activate the Genesis Portal!"

* * *

Silver's Future, Onyx Island

"Put the blue wire to the red wire and the purple wire to the orange wire," Professor Von Schlemmer worked on his own Genesis Portal machine. He and Silver the Hedgehog has been hard at work trying to close these portals for months. Even though Silver can use Kronos Control to travel between dimensions, the overuse would put a strain on his body. So this was the professor's way to make the job easier.

"Hey, Professor!" Silvers calls as he walks out of a portal. The Professor turns around to see that his young friends wasn't alone.

"Silver, you're back so soon! And I see that you brought some friends back with you."

"I hope you don't mind Professor but, my friends Blaze the Cat and Marine the Raccoon wanted to help out. Especially since Eggman Nega has been mysteriously quiet during all of this."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you," The professor shakes both of their hands, "Especially since Silver talks about you a lot Queen Blaze."

"I prefer princess Professor," Blaze smiles and then gives Silver a sly grin, "And you say Silvers talk about me?

Silver face turns a bright shade of red. Marine notices and points at the psychic hedgehog.

"Aw, his face is turning red like a tomato mate!"

"So Professor," Silver yells, trying to change the subject, "Have you made any progress on the Genesis Portals?"

The Professor nodded as he lead the three to his computer, "After all this time, I tracked down the where the multiple Genesis Portals began at. Apparently some bald gentlemen who calls himself Sigma has been using them."

On the computer screen, a dimension consisting of a futuristic setting was shown. It looks as if all the citizens were robots and one robot in particular caught the eye of Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze, isn't that-," Silver begins to ask.

"Mega Man?" Blaze finishes, answering his question as well.

Marine was puzzled, "Mega Man? Isn't that some type of deodorant?"

"You two know that robot Silver?" The Professor asked as he inspected the image.

Silver nodded, "We met him a while back when that first Genesis Wave Dr. Eggman made corrupted the time and space."

"If this started in his world, maybe he can help us out again," Blaze suggested.

* * *

21XX, Sigma's Base

"What's the matter Maverick Hunters!? Can't handle the power of the new and improved Vile!?"

In the distant future of Mega Man's world; the descendent of the blue bomber known as X was leading his team on an ambush of Sigma's Head Quarters. There was a mysterious light coming from it and his team (Zero, Axl, and Alia) were sent to investigate it. Unfortunately, they ran into Sigma's top henchmen: Vile.

"What I can't handle is your constant talking!" Zero yells as he tries to slash Vile with his Z-Saber. The purple maverick dodges the blade and retaliates by firing a barrage of Vulcan shots back at Zero and X.

"We should've known Sigma wouldn't leave his base unprotected," Alila said, preparing her own buster to back up Axl in case Vile comes near them.

Axl smiled at Alila, "Don't worry, X and Zero defeated this _Star Wars_ ripoff before; they can do it again!"

Vile overheard Axl calling him a _Star Wars_ ripoff and grew angry, "Kid, you don't know how much I hate it when people say that about me!" Vile prepared launch missiles from his shoulder cannon but, it was suddenly shot off. "Gah! My arm cannon!" Vile turned around to see that it was X who shot it off.

"Sorry I had to break your little toy Vile," X sarcastically apologizes, "But the four of us are going to the top of Sigma's base to stop whatever he has up there."

Vile scoffed, "Just because I lost my arm cannon doesn't mean I can't-"

Suddenly, caught in some green energy field; he was completely paralyzed.

"What is this!?" Vile yells out of confusion. He glares at X, suspecting him of X, "X!"

Everyone looked at X to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! Look at Sigma's Base!" Ailia yells, pointing at the now vanishing light.

"But, who could've turned it off?" Axl asked.

"Excuse me…,"

X, Zero, Axl, and Ailia turn around to see Silver, Blaze, and Marine walking up to them. They notice the hedgehog's hand glowing green like Vile right now.

"You are Mega Man?" Silvers asks, noticing the blue robot looks a little bit different than last time, "Did Dr. Light give you an upgrade because you different from what I remember?"

X gasped, "You… you know Dr. Light!?"

* * *

As they traveled through Sigma's Base (which was empty ironically), Silver explained the situation to the Maverick Hunters as they reached Sigma's Main Room. X, Silver, Zero, Ailia, and Blaze inspected the machine that made the light while Axl and Marine drew on the bounded Vile (still under Silver's psychokinesis).

"You two believe Sigma built this machine to open up those um, genie portals?" X asked, surprised Sigma was capable of something like this.

Silver nodded, "My friend, Professor Von Schlemmer, tracked the origin of these multiple genesis portals back to this dimension and we saw a bald man entering into one.

"That's definitely Sigma," Axl said as he continued to draw on Vile's face.

Ailia grasped her chin as she pondered about Sigma's plan, "What could he possibly accomplish by traveling to other dimensions."

"Knowing Sigma, he could be do anything," Zero reminded, "And that's the bad thing."

"Which why I would like to ask if the four of you can help us stop this Sigma from causing a dimensional catastrophe?" Silver asks the Maverick Hunters, "With your knowledge of Sigma, we can put an end to this."

X smiled and shook Silver's hand, "Silver, you got a deal!"

Silver returns the smile, "Thank you Mega Man."

"X"

"Sorry; Mega Man X."

"Just X."

"Right, again sorry," Silver grins nervously. He looks at Vile, "What should we do about that _Star Wars_ looking guy?"

Everyone turned around to see that Marine and Axl were still drawing on the Maverick.

"Marine, you had enough fun torturing the robot," Blaze said, she felt embarrassed to have brought the little raccoon along.

"The same for you Axl," Zero stated as well.

The two joined their friends as they prepared to depart. Vile on the other hand wanted to know where they were going.

"And where do you losers think you're going?"

"We're going to stop your boss," Zero explained, "And you are going to stay right here until we get back."

Silver used his telekinetic powers to wrap Vile in every metal pipe he could find in the room. The purple maverick was bound to Sigma's throne.

"Aw come on!" Vile complained.

"Now Silver, how do we track Sigma?" X asked.

Silver placed his hand on Sigma's Machine; his body glowing with energy, "Chronos Control!" The young hedgehog fell to his knees as a portal opened up in the room.

"You okay mate?" Marine asked Silver as X and Blaze helped him up.

"Yeah…" Silver muttered, "I just need to rest before I open up another portal. Let's get moving!"

"You heard the hedgehog!" Ailia yelled, as the seven of them ran into the portal.

When they were gone, Vile tried to break free of his confindment; but the pipes were actually a strong metal, "Scrap. This is just some great bull scrap."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Boom Time!

Author's Note: Hello again everyone and thanks for the past reviews! Here's Chapter 4, introducing the Boom Universe. Before we get started, I would like to say Perci from Sonic Boom: The Rise of Lyric was revealed to be a **Bandicoot** ( **not a hedgehog or echidna** ) by the cartoon's show runner. I'm glad that was announced before I uploaded this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: BOOM TIME!

Bygone Island; a nice tropical land with many mountains, villages, and points of interests. Usually the evil Dr. Eggman terrorizes the villagers on a daily bases but, he's been gone for a while. It was a little strange, though, Team Sonic and the townsfolk weren't complaining.

At the moment, the blur speedster and his friends were enjoying an afternoon snack at Mehburger. After that there plans were to head over to Cliff's excavation site and help him look for more lost technology of the _Ancients._

"You know, it feels weird that Egghead hasn't attacked in a while," Sonic said as he took a bite out of his chilidog. "I wonder what he's up to."

"Maybe he's finally given up on trying to rule the world," Amy suggested.

"Or…" Knuckles emphasizes, flexing his muscles, "maybe he came to his senses and realized that Knuckles the Echidna was too much for him!"

"Right Knuckles," Sonic muttered out the side of his mouth.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad it gives us more free time to travel around the islands and help Cliff with excavation." said Tails as he took out what appeared to be two enerbeam bracelets.

"No way! Where did you find more enerbeams Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Perci and I found them in the Shadow Desert," Tails smirked. "Now she and Sticks can have enerbeams of their own."

Knuckles got up out of his chair and gave Tails a stern look, "It seems like you've been hanging out with Perci a lot lately."

Tails thought for a moment and replied to Knuckles, "I guess you could say that."

"Just remember...," Knuckles got in Tails' face, "I'm watching you."

"Watching me do what?" Tails raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sonic and Amy looked surprised as well.

"I don't know. It's just something I heard on Fresh Guardian of Angel Island," Knuckles answers, receiving sighs from his three friends.

Amy thought for a moment, "Speaking of Perci, she was supposed to be here with Sticks so the six of us could head over to Cliff's excavation site."

"Knowing Sticks it's probably her that's slowing Perci down," Sonic stretched and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"Why on Earth are frogs in your basement Sticks?" Perci, a purple bandicoot, asks the wild jungle badger.

"Well Perci, it's a funny story and it's even funnier when Amy tells it." Sticks grinned playfully.

Perci raised her hands up, "If you say so Sticks." She looks at her watch to check the time, "Everyone's probably at Cliff's site by know so let's go their instead of Meh Burger."

"Ahh!" Sticks moaned, "I really wanted to get a Meh Burger and-,"

Out of nowhere, a portal opened up in front of the two girls. They immediately dived behind some bushes as a couple a figures were coming out.

"I knew it!" Sticks yelled, "Spacemen from the future are here to turn everyone into robots! Well not me, Spacemen!" She was about to throw one of her boomerangs until Perci pulled her back down.

The so called "Spacemen" coming out of the portal were Silver, Blaze, Marine, X, Zero, Axl, and Alia.

"So this is Sonic's world eh, Blaze?" Marine asks, looking at bushy leaves and tall trees. "It's not too from Southern Island."

Blaze placed a finger on her chin, she got the feeling that something wasn't right, "Silver, are you sure this is Sonic's World? Something's a little off?"

"I felt the presence of Sonic here," Silver answered, panting from the use of his powers. "Maybe we're in one of the many jungle zones."

"Jungle zone?" Sticks questions out loud. Perci quickly covers her mouth but, X heard her.

"You guys here that?" X asked.

Zero drew his Z-saber, "All right, come out and show yourselves." Suddenly, a boomerang wacked him upside the head. "What just hit me?"

"A boomerang mate!" Marine picked it up. "Oh, a pretty good one too!"

Just then, Sticks and Perci jumped out of the bushes to confront the dimensional travelers.

"Alright spacemen… and women, I'm Sticks the Badger and your about to get another rang to the face!" Sticks yells as she drew another boomerang.

"Is it just me or does she looked a little like Marine?" Silver asks, whispering to Blaze. A boomerang smacks him this time, "Ow!"

"No whispering spaceman!" Sticks orders.

"I think that's enough boomeranging Sticks," Perci said, placing a hand on the badger's shoulders. She turned to the others, "I'm Perci the Porcupine: protector of Bygone Island, resident of Sea Side Coast, and proud guardian of this islands Chaos Crystal! Are you friend or foe?"

"We mean no harm to you furry little creatures," Alia answered, "We're here looking for one called: Sonic."

"It's an important matter that could endanger the world!" Silver added.

"Endanger the world?" Perci questions.

"That portal you just saw," Axl begins to explain, "Our enemy is controlling thousands of them. He's planning on sending his army of mavericks to conquer a ton of universes for him."

"Oh, so you guys are more like Spacecops!" Sticks exclaimed.

Marine gave her a thumbsup, "Correct! The best spacecops in the universe; lead by Captain Marine herself! That's me by the way."

"Marine!" Silver and Blaze yelled at the raccoon. Everyone else but, Zero laughed at the three kinetic animals.

"Okay, okay, I trust you guys," Perci smiles, motioning everyone to follow her, "Come with us and you'll find Sonic and the rest of our friends. Maybe all of us together can help with your dilemma."

* * *

Mobius, Sigma's Base

"Look at Sonic and Mega Man laying waste to one another's worlds. It's so poetic!" Lyric smiled, rubbing his metallic claws together. "Shall we unleash the Genesis Wave now Sigma?"

Sigma thought for a moment, "Hm, if you wish. The sooner the better I suppose."

The four Doctors panicked as Lyric was about to touch the red button. Then Dr. Eggman spoke up, "Don't touch that button!"

Lyric snarled at the Doctor, "Why not you bloated buffoon!?"

Surprisingly, Dr. Eggman had a quick excuse, "We need to make sure Sonic and Mega Man's friends are out of the way. Why not have our new slaves end them once and for all?"

Lyric looked at Sigma to get his opinion on the matter.

"It would be a good idea to get rid of a few headaches," Sigma replied, not taking his eyes off of Mecha Sonic Man and Heavy Metal Mega Man's progress.

Lyric joined the bald-headed maverick. The Eggman and Boom Eggman bumped fists while Wily and Nega sighed in relief. Zavok and Master Zik noticed; they both shared the same thought on the matter.

* * *

Central City

Heavy Metal Mega Man was laying waste to the city. He already set up the machine (the same on seen in X's world) for Sigma to activate it when ready, but G.U.N soldiers and mechs were trying to stop him.

"Big Foot! Blue Falcon!" a gun soldier yelled through a headset, "Get ready to fire on my mark!"

H.M. Mega Man was destroying some G.U.N beetles and hawks until he notices Big Foot and Blue Falcon aiming their weapons at him, "Foolish humans! Do they really think a maverick can be hurt by these inferior models!?"

The two G.U.N battle suits fire a particle beam the evil blue bomber. For a second it looked like he was destroyed.

"Mission accomplished!" the pilot of blue falcon smirked. The smirked turned into a gasp as he saw that Mega Man was still okay.

Suddenly, Mega Man's arms turned into two arm cannons. His whole body glowed with purple energy. "Here's an early death wish!"

Without time to eject themselves, the pilots of Blue Falcon and Big Foot were caught in the explosion of their mechs of the charge shot Mega Man right at them. The blue bomber turned his head to the remaining G.U.N soldiers and robots aiming their weapons at him.

"Mr. President! Commander Sir! We need back up!" The G.U.N agent said over his headphones, "Team Dark, The Chaotix, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters; anyone!"

"Team Dark and Madonna are on their way!" The G.U.N Commander yelled over the communicator, "We're contacting the King Acorn and the Freedom Fighters right now; stay strong men!"

* * *

MegaCity

Mecha Sonic Man had his device set up as well; unlike H.M. Mega Man though, he had tougher opponents in the form of robot masters.

"No one told me I'd get a free work out in bustin' some bots!" Mecha Sonic Man yells as he spins dashes Guts Man into the side of a building.

"Dang!" Oil Man slammed his fist on the ground, "This new robot masters fast! If we only had Quickman…"

"We really don't need to bring that up now Oil Man," yelled Splash Woman. "Time Man! Flash Man!"

The two robot masters nodded.

"Hey blue, rat looking guy!" Time Man called out to Sonic, "Over here!"

Sonic Man ran toward them at full speed, unware he was heading for a trap.

"Time Stopper! Time Slow!" Both Flash Man and Time Man yelled together. The duo assumed that they froze M. Sonic Man to a standstill but, the robotic hedgehog had them both fooled.

"What… the…" Time Man stuttered as Sonic was right in his face despite slowing him down.

"Too…" M. Sonic Man punched both robots, sending them flying, "slow!"

The robot masters laid batter and bruised as M. Sonic Man laughed at their pitiful display. He placed a hand on his hip and waved his finger at his foes, "You robots are nothing but pieces of cheesy-hardware. And as soon as Sigma activates this machine; you'll be part of a landfill!"

Too busy gloating, M. Sonic Man was unware of a charge shot that hit him from behind. He falls to his knees and sees ProtoMan, Quake Woman, ElecMan, and a few more robot masters ready to fight.

* * *

Sonic Boom Universe, Cliff's Excavation Site

"We… made… it!" Perci exhaled. She forgot how long it took to reach Cliff's Excavation Site by foot. "Sonic and everyone should be around here."

Silver confused, this area looked nothing like the Freedom Fighters headquarters or Mobotropolis at all, "Why do I get the feeling I stranded us in the wrong dimension?"

X noticed the hedgehog's puzzled look, "You okay Silver?"

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine X!" Silver gave the reploid a huge grin.

Blaze wasn't convinced though, "Silver, are you not telling us something?"

"There they are!" Sticks said as she and Perci ran toward a dig site.

Silver was happy the badger said something since it took the heat off of him. At least for the moment. When they arrived at the dig site, Blaze gave him a cold leer upon seeing Sonic, Tails, Amy, and especially Knuckles.

"Wow!" Marine was checking Team Sonic out. "Sonic and Tails are less naked with the scarf, sports tapes, and tool belt. Amy's boxercise paid off! And the red mutt is as buff as a those Vikings now!"

"SILVER!" Blazed yelled at the telekinetic hedgehog with a look of anger. "This isn't the right the dimension."

"I thought you said this was the right world?" asked Zero.

"Maybe I used up more power travel to X's world than I thought," Silver looked at his hands. "If only there were some rings lying around."

"Rings?"

The group looked up to see Team Sonic in front of them.

"If you that's what you need help, then we know where to find some," Sonic smiled.

"And that's our story!" Silver explained to Team Sonic.

"Wait, so a virus is trying to infect the universe with a flu?" Knuckles asked, totally lost.

"Ignore him," Sonic stated, "So you guys are saying that there's another dimension with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Perci, Sticks, and me in it?"

"Just you Tails, Amy, and Knuckles," Silver answered. He thought about Perci and Sticks for a moment, "Well… Perci and Sticks do remind me of Blaze and Marine but, the point is this villain named Sigma is trying to conquer any world the Genesis portals lead to."

"And even though there wasn't a portal active on this Bygone Island, that doesn't leave it safe from Sigma's grasp," X added. "If you're as heroic as Silver described his Sonic; would you like to accompany us on our mission to stop Sigma?"

Sonic turned to his friends to get their opinion on the situation, "What do you guys think?"

"This Sigma guys sounds like something out of our league but, if our world's a potential target we need to act fast!" Tails stated. "I'm in!"

"I wasn't expecting another battle this monumental so soon," Amy said as she grabbed her hammer, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm in as well!"

"Sticks and I already answered the question earlier!" Perci smirked.

Everyone looked at Knuckles, whom didn't say if he was in or not.

"Knuckles, are you in or out?" asked Sonic.

"Let me check my schedule…," Knuckles took out a notebook shaped like a diamond.

Silver and Blaze couldn't believe this. Why was this Knuckles so different from the one they knew?

"He's joking right?" Blaze asked Sonic.

Sonic looked down and sighed, "Unfortunately, no."

Knuckles put the notebook down, "Well tomorrow Mike and I go fly fishing but, this couldn't possibly take too long. I'm in!"

"It's settled then!" Sonic stood up, "Now Silver, how many rings do you need to open up a portal to another world?"

"One billion," Silver answered.

Sonic fell backwards at that comment while the rest of his team gasped, "ONE BILLION!?"

"I guess rings aren't that easy to find in this world, huh?" Silver scratched his head and smiled.

"Pardon me?"

The group turned around to see Cliff, the archeologist who was in charge of this dig site. He was accompanied by the robot called Q-N-C.

"I might have answer that can solve your troubles."

In the excavation site, workers were putting the finishing touches on a machine that belonged to Dr. Eggman. From the design, it looked like a teleporter.

"Amazing Cliff!" Tails inspected the machine, "A little simplistic, but it's definitely a teleporter!"

Sonic notices Eggman's logo on it, "How did you manage to get this from Egghead, Cliff?"

"Actually, it was Q-N-C who brought it here," Cliff gives the spotlight the the Ancient's robot.

"Orbot, Cubot, and Eggman's other robots helped me bring it over," Q-N-C answered. "They said Dr. Eggman could never find a power source for it though."

"Did you see Eggman by any chance?" Sonic asked curiously.

Q-N-C shook his head, no, "Orbot said he just vanished out of thin air a couple of days ago. Or was it through a portal…"

Sonic, Silver, and X winced at that.

"Do you think your Eggman is working for…,"

"It's possible Silver, but the last few partnerships Eggman had with other **villains** didn't end to well."

"And considering how powerful Sigma is, he could be making this Eggman to help him by forced labor," X added.

Tails walked past them with a purple crystal in his hand.

"Tails, isn't that the…," Sonic begins to ask.

"…Lost Crystal of Power? Sure is!" Tails answers. "It's the only crystal that we have at a moment's notice."

Tails places the crystal inside the teleporter. The machine turns on, asking for destination coordinates, "Silver, would you like to do the honors? I'm pretty sure you know the worlds by heart."

Silver types up some keywords into the computer and a portal opens up, "There's our ride everyone!"

"Alright then," Sonic turns to Cliff and Q-N-C, "You two like to come along?"

Cliff shook his no, "Maybe next time Sonic. Q-N-C and I have to run the dig site for now. Just promise me you kids will stay out of trouble."

"And bring back some souvenirs!" Q-N-C added.

"Sure thing little buddy," Sonic smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Can we go now?" Zero anxious to get moving.

Team Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Marine, and the Maverick Hunters enter the portal, leaving the Boom universe.

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
